Sanada spanks Akaya!
by Tenipuri Baby
Summary: Akaya misbehaves forcing Yukimura and Sanada to punish their kohai. WARNING: Contains parental corporal punishment!


**WARNING: This story contains CP (corporal punishment) of a 13-year-old. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

**Sanada spanks Akaya**

Kirihara Akaya was experiencing one of the worst days in his young life.

He had woken up this morning on the wrong side of the bed. Literally. Then realized that he had slept in and was late for school. _Crap!_

The second-year ace decided that he should skip breakfast for today, even though his stomach growled in protest. Akaya's parents had already left for work. They were the extremely busy type of parents. Preferring to work over raising their child. They believed that Akaya had been a mistake and often fought when blaming each other. Akaya had grown up accustomed to this treatment. It bothered him, yes, but he had no choice.

It was one of the reasons that he had taken up tennis. The more he was out of the house, the better. When he had bonded with the Rikkai regulars upon entering the tennis team he had treated them like his new family. In turn, the team also treated Akaya like the 'baby' whether it was in teasing him, defending him, or taking care of him in general.

Akaya dashed out the front door, only to slip in a mud puddle made from last night's rain. Since his spare uniform was at school Akaya changed into jeans and a white-collar button up shirt. It wasn't the uniform but at least it looked formal.

Feeling annoyed, sad, and plain angry with the unfairness in the world, Akaya took off in the direction of RikkaiDai Fuzoku.

By the time he got to school, he had missed morning tennis practice and part of first period. The teacher's lectures didn't help Akaya's attitude improve.

_I hate adults,_ Akaya thought bitterly, as he was lectured by the third teacher that morning about his uniform and behavior. _They're all selfish and mean jerks!_

Just before lunch period, Akaya's control had finally snapped. He had not only back talked a teacher but in a fit of childish anger had shoved her away. Not at all pleased, she had been quick on sending him to the principal's office.

Akaya sulked as he waited to be called in.

"Kirihara," the secretary nodded toward him. "The principal will see you now."

The second year got up and entered the office, sitting down in the chair in front of the principles desk, glaring at the ground.

"From what your teachers tell me, you've been up to no good, Kirihara," the principal sighed. "Your English grades need to come up as well. If your academics and attitude don't improve soon, I'll have no choice but to take you out of the tennis club."

Akaya's head snapped up. "You can't do that! We have a tournament coming up."

The principal nodded. "I'm aware of that. I'm also aware that you are very good asset to the regulars. But your grades and behavior are more important."

'_No their not,' _Akaya thought, angrily but remained silent.

"As for following the dress code. Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" the principal questioned.

Stubbornly, Akaya refused to answer. It wasn't anyone's business to know why he was dressed outside of the school uniform. His hair was unruly. His shirt wasn't buttoned completely and wasn't tucked in.

The principal frowned at the youngster's silence. "Alright then, come here." He motioned Akaya to the other side of the desk as he grabbed a role of heavy-duty duct tape.

Akaya was told to tuck in his shirt and button it properly, and then the principal wound the tape twice around Akaya's body and another strip of tape was placed down over the buttons. The 13-year-old felt his eyes sting with tears as he was punished.

"Next time you'll recieve detention. Is that understood?" The principal asked.

Akaya nodded, trying to hold back his emotions. He was allowed to leave just as the lunch bell rang. He held his head high as he made his way down the corridor towards the cafeteria and other students snickered at his punishment.

_I hate duct tape too,_ Akaya whimpered mentally.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Grabbing his lunch tray, Akaya stood in the middle of the cafeteria, undecided. Part of him wanted to sit with the regulars as usual, but another part of him wanted to be left alone. He felt lonely just standing there.

Unexpectedly he felt someone's fingers prodding at his back.

"What's wrong, Akaya?" Yukimura asked, gently from behind him. "You've been standing there for 15 minutes."

Akaya looked surprised. _'Had he really been standing there that long?'_

Yukimura pushed him along towards the table where the rest of the tennis regulars were sitting. "Come on then."

Sanada was looking at him seriously as Akaya sat down. He averted his eyes from the vice-captain only to find that everyone was now staring at him strangle. With the exception of Niou who was grinning.

"~Akaya~," Yukimura said slowly. "Why are you being punished with duct tape of all things?"

Sanada was also looking at him, expecting an answer. Yanagi and Yagyuu looked politely curious. Niou was snickering and Marui was pointing and pretending to whisper to Jackal. They were obviously trying to make Akaya feel uncomfortable.

Akaya fidgeted under all the stares, flushing with shame. "Stop looking at me," he mumbled, looking down. He played with his food, moodily.

"That is hardly an answer, Akaya," Sanada scolded.

Yukimura nodded his agreement. "Tell us what's wrong please," he ordered firmly.

"I'M FINE!" Akaya burst out. He got up quickly and left the cafeteria without looking back.

Marui snorted. "If bakaya were really fine he wouldn't have snapped like that."

Everyone except for the captain and vice-captain resumed eating and talking. Both leaders frowned.

Akaya had left his food untouched.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When lunch finished, Sanada held Yukimura back by the arm as the others hurried away to get books from their lockers.

"Seiichi, I'm worried about Akaya," the vice-captain told his boyfriend. "He didn't even show up to practice this morning."

Yukimura nodded, not at all surprised. Underneath the fierce temper Sanada was really a passionate and loyal person to the people he cared about. Ever since their second-year as middle schoolers they had looked after Akaya. Sanada had had a soft spot for the energetic boy even before he had joined the tennis team.

When Yukimura and Sanada had learned that Akaya was not cared for properly by his parents they had both begun tutoring had raising Akaya better than anyone would have thought two 13-year-olds capable of. The rest of the regulars helped as well. Yagyuu would help Akaya often with his school work. Jackal was the babysitter. Marui would spoil Akaya rotten with sweets. Niou was trying to teach the ace to be the new prankster when he left middle school. Yanagi would often be over at the Kirihara's giving Akaya the quality time he needed. Akaya also had a bit of a crush on his sempai.

Akaya had come to start treating them as his family. With Sanada's stern scoldings, Akaya had adapted to treating him as a father figure and Yukimura was the likely choice for mother figure with his over-protectiveness of his kohai and protection from Sanada's slaps. Akaya had been the first person to sense the romantic bond between the captain and vice-captain as well.

After Akaya had joined the team, Sanada had taken it upon himself to train Akaya well. So it came as no surprise to Yukimura that Sanada was as just as worried as he was.

"He's been acting up a lot lately at practice too," Yukimura reminded his boyfriend. "Even Renji is growing tired of controlling Akaya's devil mode."

Sanada grimaced. "Do you think something is happening at home with his parents?"

Yukimura shrugged. "I don't know but whatever it is we need to pay more attention to him. We can't have him misbehaving in class and being taken off of the tennis team. How will we keep an eye on him then?"

"Mm," Sanada grunted in agreement. He took Yukimura's arm and walked him to art class.

"Let's see if his attitude improves by practice," Yukimura decided. "If it doesn't we'll have to do something about it."

Sanada nodded, giving Yukimura a kiss on the lips before they parted ways.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well?"

Akaya shifted in his seat, his eyes downcast and nibbling nervously on his thumbnail.

"Kirihara Akaya!"

The second-year winced at the tone in his captain's voice but did not answer. There was a horrible silence as Yukimura and Sanada both glared down at their kohai.

It was Sanada who broke the silence. "AKAYA! Answer me!"

"You haven't asked me anything." The younger boy replied sullenly, still not meeting their eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sanada's fist clench tightly; he was fairly certain Yukimura wouldn't let the vice-captain hit him but given his recent behaviour (which had been, he had to admit particularly bad), he wasn't too sure. He felt tears of frustration well in his eyes at being given such disappointed looks.

Yukimura inwardly sighed. Akaya's behavior had not improved during practice. In fact it had worsened. Akaya had gotten angrier and angrier until he finally exploded with throwing his tennis racquet at Marui, hitting the tensai on the head.

Immediately, Sanada and Yukimura had taken their ill-mannered ace to the clubroom, which is where they were now.

"You will apologize to everyone," Yukimura decided, softly yet dangerously. "Then you will run 100 laps. Am I clear, Akaya?"

Akaya seethed. All week had been horrible but today had finally been too much. And now the only attention he was getting from the two people he loved and respected the most was disappointment and anger. "NO!" Akaya yelled, suddenly. "I'm tired of everyone bossing me around just because I'm the youngest. I won't do it, Buchou! I won't!"

Sanada was shocked, though he didn't show it. "That is no way to speak to Yukimura-buchou! Say 'yes, sir' and get going. Tarundoru!" Sanada ordered.

When Akaya stubbornly refused, a thought entered Yukimura's mind. "Sanada," he turned to the vice-captain slowly. "What do you think a spanking would do for Akaya?"

Sanada schooled his features but was rather surprised by his boyfriend's question. '_Is that what Seiichi is thinking?' _he thought. Aloud he said, "I think a spanking is a suitable punishment. A few slaps on his bottom might be more effective than a slap to his face."

Akaya flushed. They were talking about him like he wasn't in the room. Besides, he hadn't been corporally punished since he was 11-years-old.

Yukimura nodded condsideringly. His eyes met Sanada's and a moment of understanding and trust passed between them. They were going to do what was best for Akaya.

"I'll leave it to you then," the captain decided and with that turned and began to walk out of the clubroom. Sanada nodded and reached out for Akaya's upper arm.

Akaya who had been frozen in shock was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts in panic. They wouldn't spank him. They couldn't, but Sanada was now grabbing him and tugging him somewhere. "W-Wait!"

Sanada didn't bother listening. He knew that Akaya would fight against this and was prepared to be firm.

The 13-year-old began to struggle and pull his arm away, trying to escape Sanada's iron grasp. "You can't do this, fukubuchou! Buchou, please wait! Don't leave me," Akaya wailed, tears beginning to fill his eyes for the second time that day. It was all too surreal. He didn't want this kind of attention.

Yukimura stopped with his hand on the door handle, feeling his heart wrench at hearing his baby cry out to him. He slowly turned around and started to walk back to where Sanada was pulling Akaya to the furthest bench in the room.

Akaya's struggles became more violent as he saw his captain returning. "Buchou-"

"No, Akaya listen to me," Yukimura interrupted softly. He gently pushed on Akaya's shoulders until the younger boy was seated on the bench beside where Sanada had sat moments before. "You trust us as your sempai, don't you?" he asked from where he knelt in front of his kohai.

Akaya nodded.

"Then you are going to have to trust us again. Right now," Yukimura continued. "Your behavior is out of hand. I'm not saying this will be easy and it will hurt but you _will_ be brave and take your punishment. Because the alternative is me benching you from practice for a long time."

Akaya bit his lower lip and looked down at the floor. The disappointment in Yukimura's voice made the first few tears spill over. He hated disappointing people he loved. He also definitely did not want to be benched from practice. It was the equivalent of being grounded.

Yukimura sighed in satisfaction and relief when Akaya nodded bravely. He only hoped Sanada would not waver under Akaya's pitiful puppy look. With one last pat to Akaya's knee, the blunette got up and left the clubroom.

Sanada had remained silent but now he took Akaya's arm and gently tugged Akaya to lay face down on his lap. "Let's get this over with, Akaya."

Not surprisingly, Akaya tensed up immediately. Sanada sighed, carefully pressing down on Akaya's back to keep his kohai in place. His other hand swung back and came down with a satisfying smack.

Akaya jolted in shock but didn't cry out. He bit his lip instead. He would take his punishment bravely; Buchou said he should. But that didn't stop the tears that filled his eyes.

Unfortunately for Akaya, Sanada already had some spanking experience. He was often put in charge of his nephew, Sasuke, and had permission to punish him when he misbehaved. Sanada knew to be careful when giving a spanking not wanting to give Akaya more than was necessary. His grandfather, Gen'emon, even went as far as giving Sanada a lesson on how to spank Sasuke, much to Sanada's embarrassment.

Akaya squirmed as his backside started to heat up with pain. "Fukubuchou," he finally gasped, silently pleading for this punishment to be over.

Sanada ignored him and continued the discipline, raining down smack after smack. He tightened his hold on Akaya when the latter began to squirm and struggle.

"Ah, please, fukubuchou...stop!" Akaya whimpered. He tried his best to hold still but his body involuntarily tried to move away from the punishing hand. This was painful and humiliating. Tears streamed freely down his face and dripped onto the floor. "Ow! I don't want this anymore, I'm s-sorry! P-please!"

It took a lot of will to not give into Akaya's pleading. On the inside Sanada felt his resolve weaken. Akaya looked so pitiful right now with tears flowing down his cheeks, his hair in a mess, legs starting to kick slightly, and his broken-hearted pleading. Sanada gave Akaya a few last smacks to his sensitive under curve where bottom met thigh making Akaya cry out. Then it was all over.

Akaya felt himself being lifted up and in a rare moment of emotion Sanada pulled him onto his lap and affectionately wrapped Akaya into a comforting hug. Akaya's shock lasted only a few seconds before he burst into fresh tears, clenching Sanada's shirt in his fists and crying into his fukubuchou's chest. The spanking had hurt, yes, but the real reason for Akaya's tears was from hurt and stressed feelings. He had been through a rough week for a 13-year-old and letting it all out in the arms of someone who gave safety and security was a relief.

"Shh, it's okay, Akaya," Sanada murmured, softly. He felt slightly bad now for going along with Yukimura's idea. Akaya was obviously in an emotional mess and Sanada wasn't good at dealing with an armful of distressed Akaya. He let his kohai cry and patted the boy's head with love.

Akaya felt surprised once more when Sanada affectionately kissed his mess of curls. He sniffled and cuddled further into Sanada's embrace. Even after he had stopped crying he stayed where he was, selfishly enjoying the attention he was now getting. The seaweed-haired boy sighed happily feeling better then he had in a long time.

Sanada, however, wasn't amused at all when he realized Akaya was finished crying and wanting to stay on his lap. "If your ready to go you have some apologies to make," he told Akaya. He got up bringing up the younger boy with him. Akaya nodded.

They had gotten up just in time. Just as they got up the Jackal, Niou, and Yagyuu walked into the clubhouse as tennis practice came to a close.

Sanada headed for the door. "I'm going to get Yukimura-buchou and Marui, you stay here, understood?"

"Y-yes, sir," Akaya whimpered, a few tears returning to his eyes at the memory of how disappointed his buchou had been with him. Poor Akaya stood in the middle of the room, not sure what to do. He was really too embarrassed to move or do anything and felt as though every eye in the room was turned on him. His face flushed and he wished the floor would just open and swallow him up. Suddenly the door opened and Yanagi walked in.

"Are you alright, Akaya?" The data boy asked with concern.

Akaya blushed and nodded. With as smart as Yanagi was he had probably figured out how Sanada had punished him. His crush knew he had been spanked. _That couldn't be good._

Sanada, Yukimura, and Marui walked into the clubhouse and Yanagi took off for the showers.

"Akaya, do you have something to tell Marui?" Sanada asked.

The 13-year-old turned to the red-head of the group. "I'm sorry, Marui-sempai. Please forgive me," he said, giving a small bow and feeling his face heat up again.

Marui gave Akaya an understanding smile. "It's all good, bakaya. Just don't do it again!" He gave Akaya a pat on the shoulder and joined the others in the showers.

Yukimura and Sanada were left with the 'baby' of the team.

"Sanada told me you took your punishment well," Yukimura said. "I'm proud of you."

Akaya looked at the floor, still feeling ashamed of his behavior.

Yukimura frowned. "Why don't you take a shower and we go out and eat some ramen? Just you, Sanada, and I?"

Looking back up with shining eyes, Akaya nodded eagerly. "Hai, buchou."

"Go on then," Yukimura smiled, pulling Akaya into a quick hug and kissing the top of his head. Akaya blushed and hurried away, secretly content with the attention.

Sanada smiled at his boyfriend when Yukimura turned back to look at him. "He'll be okay, Seiichi. He just needed some attention."

Yukimura nodded with a mischievous smile. "And love. Everyone needs love and attention." He sidled up Sanada and slid his hands over Sanada's muscular arms. "From now on let's pay more positive attention to Akaya, ne?"

"Ah," Sanada agreed before capturing Yukimura's lips with his own.

"In the meantime," Yukimura continued. "Why don't we take a shower together?"

Sanada gave Yukimura's bottom a pinch in agreement. Yukimura giggled.

* * *

**Sanada + Yukimura = Akaya!**

**At least in my head.**


End file.
